For These Times
by Just Cy
Summary: Many years have passed and times among the mews and aliens are troubled. What happens when Kish and Pai return to Ichigo and Lettuce just before a battle in Tokyo? IxK LxP Rated to be safe


**Ok, so this is my entry for Safaia Bara's Birthday Contest. Here's what's going on before the start of this, it's been five years since the original aliens left, but there is a large alien fleet that is attacking and taking over governments, the mews powers have been lost, and Ryou isn't willing to let them get killed. Aoyama and Ichigo, though they aren't married yet, are living together in an apartment. No Lettuce had opened up her own book store, and it's actually doing quite well in these hard times, and has purchased the room above the store and is living there. I guess there's not much else to say other than: **_**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or For These Time by Martina McBride**_

_In these times in which we live  
Where the worst of what we live  
Is laid out for all the world on the front page_

Lettuce unlocked the shop door, and picked up the stack of newspaper from out front. She Put them in the rack by the door and cut the string holding them together. She looked at the Front Page and gasped, the picture was one of an alien with his sword run through a child. The green haired girl shoved it down in disgust. What had happened to the three compassionate aliens? Where were they, how had they let this happen? Or worse yet, what if they no longer cared and they were leading it?

_  
And the sound of someone's heartbreak  
Is a soundbite at the news break  
With a close shot of the tears rollin' down their face_

Aoyama kissed his sleeping girlfriend on the forehead before heading off to work, she opened her eyes quickly, sat up and gave him a hug.

"I love you," she whispered and let him go so he wouldn't be late, he smiled back at her, but didn't say anything. He closed the door, and she couldn't believe it, didn't he still love her? She ran out of the apartment, "Masaya, don't you still love me?"

"I don't know, Ichigo, I know I did, but I don't know that I still do, I'm sorry Ichigo."

"W-what?" she asked, tears welling up in her chocolate colored eyes.

"We'll talk about this when I get home," he said and left. The redhead dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Her next door neighbor came up the stairs with a bag of groceries, but saw the girl and dropped them and ran up to her.

"Momomiya-san, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Kazuhiko-san, it's nothing I'd want to bother you with," she wiped the tears and helped her neighbor gather the spilled groceries, "I just need a distraction, I think I'm just gonna stay home and watch T.V." she said and went into her own apartment and turned on the news, hearing more of the alien invasion, constantly did they show the crying children and the suffering of the humans, not the aliens. Ichigo scoffed, they never even considered the fact that they might be doing this for a reason.

_Blessed be the child who turns a loving eye  
And stops to pray  
For these times in which we live  
_

A child looked at the paper and tears appeared in his eyes, Lettuce took the paper from him and looked at him sadly, "It's not fair, huh Takumi?" The little boy shook his head and Lettuce grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears out of his eyes, "Why don't you come with me and I'll read you a story?" Lettuce picked up the boy and grabbed a book off the shelf. It was Pocahontas, Lettuce found it fitting, two races completely separated, and in the end they learned to live in harmony, for awhile anyway. The similarities seemed to click with the boy too.

"Miss Lettuce, do you think we'll ever make friends with the flying ones?"

"I certainly hope so, Takumi, I'm glad you aren't calling them the aliens," she said, the little boy looked at her with a smile from his comfortable position in her lap.

"Well, I think it separates them too much from us, and I don't think they're that different, not really, and they wouldn't hurt us without a reason, right?"

"Right," she agreed with a nod.

"Miss Lettuce, why don't we say a prayer for them, and us?" he asked her with a worried look.

"I think that would be a great idea," she said with a smile at the little boy.

_  
In these most uncertain hours  
Where the balance of power  
Is a fight that is fought every day_

Ichigo looked mournfully at the screen, and turned it off, she couldn't handle it. Troops from all nations were being pitted against people they had no knowledge of, and it wasn't working. They were fighting and losing every day, and the balance was shifting. It was a scary thought, and one she didn't care to dwell on. There was a knock at the door, and Ichigo absently wondered who could be.

She swung the door open and her eyes widened, half in terror and half in excitement, "Kisshu," she murmured.

"Ichigo, you have to get out of here, they're coming in an hour, I had to warn you," he said, his expression grave and longing.

"What? Oh my God," her eyes narrowed in anger and she smacked him.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his cheek, "cripes Ichigo, what was that for?"

"I haven't seen you in _five years_ and the first thing you say is get out my people are coming to kill you!" she said, "Sheesh, you could've said hello first," she pouted.

"So you missed me?" he asked, unable to help but revert to his old ways, then shook his head, she was still with Masaya, and he couldn't be with her even she wanted him to.

"Yeah," she admitted, "and by the way," her tone started to get steely, "_why didn't you stop them?"_

"I tried, we tried, we held them off for three years, but after the Mew Aqua ran dry we didn't have a hold anymore, and they decided it was time they went all out."

"You held them off for three years?" she asked astounded, her face full of compassion.

"Yes, Ichigo, now please, just get to the airport, or tell me where you wanna go, I'll take you there, as long as it's safe."

"Anywhere?" she asked, and Kish was so desperate to get her to safety he missed the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Anywhere," he confirmed, his eyes begging her to

"Take me to your planet."

_  
And freedom is a word  
Some cry out and some whisper  
And some are just too quick to give away  
Blessed be the one who stands by the one  
On the battle line  
For these times in which we live  
_

As the prayer ended a bell rang in the shop followed by heavy footsteps that Lettuce didn't recognize as a regular to the shop, she picked up Takumi again, and placed the book they had been reading back where it belonged, "Hello?"

"Mew Lettuce, where are you?" she heard a voice she hadn't heard in five years, she gasped and nearly dropped Takumi.

"Takumi, go in the back," Lettuce said and the boy looked confused but nodded and listened to the older woman he idolized, she went towards the voice, "My God, it is you," she said when she saw him.

"Mew Lettuce, there will be an invasion of this area in one hour exactly; I'm here to offer to take you to safety."

"Pai, you could at least say hello," she said trying not to cry at the sight of him.

"Hello," he said with a smirk, "you've changed since I last saw you," he said.

"Time does that sometimes, and being on your own and seeing you can flourish does tend to instill some confidence in people," she said and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Something is troubling you, but now isn't the time, do you wish to be taken to safety or not?"

"Not if this is going to happen if I leave," she said and shoved the paper in his face.

"I have no control over that," he said his face and voice void of any emotion.

"Then I'm staying, and my powers may be gone but if you're going to stay and slaughter children I'm going to stay and fight you," she glared at him.

"Mew Lettuce, don't be a fool!" he hissed at her, "You'll die, and the children you died trying to protect will die too."

"I won't stand by while you let this happen, doesn't it bother you at all?" she asked him.

"Don't be a fool," he repeated, avoiding her question

"Why do you care anyway, and why save me?" she asked him, and Takumi peeked out from behind a shelf. Pai saw the boy and got the wrong idea.

"If you don't want to go fine, but if it's because you don't want to leave your child I'll take him too," he said and approached Takumi . The little boy was in too much shock to move.

Lettuce raced ahead and picked up Takumi, and turned the boys head away and closed his ears, "Don't touch him! He isn't my child, not be blood, by I love him as if he were," she smiled at the little boy, then looked at Pai, "Take him and bring him back when the fighting is over, but I'm staying here and will do what I can to stop what I can."

"I will," Pai said, and offered his hands out to take the boy, "what is the child's name?"

"Yemon Takumi," she handed him to the alien, then to Takumi said, "Pai will take you to a safe place and when the fighting is done he'll bring you back." The boy nodded, he was reluctant to go, but he trusted Lettuce.

"Yemon Takumi, Pioneer guarding the gate, hmm," he said in speculation. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you for the offer, but I'd rather fight for something I believe in than hide in as secluded spot."

"You _have_ changed," he said and teleported out.

_  
Well give me a heart full of tender mercy  
And arms I will open wide  
_

"What? No, it's not safe there," Kish said, refusing.

"How is it not?"

"There are even more people there that would want to harm you, you're human."

"And you're alien, I don't particularly care, Kish, you used to beg me to come to your planet, now I'm asking!"

"That was before," he said blushing, "look, just tell me where, anywhere else but there."

"I don't _want_ to go somewhere else," she said, and the door opened, causing both to turn and the sight of the person caused all three looks of horror, "Isn't it great, Masaya, it's Kish," she said, trying to lessen the hostility.

"Aoyama," Kish said with a polite nod.

"Kish," he replied, then looked at Ichigo for a second, "could I talk to Ichigo alone for a minute?" He nodded and left the room, Masaya turned back to Ichigo and the look on his face said everything.

"I guess you know now," she said.

"Ichigo, be happy, I heard all of it, go to his planet, and enjoy yourself," he said politely.

"Thank you for understanding," she said and gave him a hug. He was her first love, things hadn't worked out, but it had ended well, "Good bye," she said and gave him one last kiss. She started packing and Masaya showed Kish to their room and it was hard for Kish but he watched as Ichigo packed one bag.

"You're lucky," Masaya said to Kish, much to his surprise.

"She's still yours, you know?" Kish said, "She can't stay on the alien planet, and I can't stay here."

"Then I guess we've both lost an amazing girl," Masaya said.

"I'm ready, Kish," she said and looked at her like she was crazy.

"All right, Koneko-chan," he finally said and grabbed her to teleport her to his home.

_  
For these times in which we live  
Seems like the only answer is  
Givin' up on findin' one at all_

During the hour she had Lettuce started gathering things with which to protect herself, she went up into her home and found a pack on her bed with a note that read:

_If you're going to fight I thought you could use some armor, and a weapon. Use them well. ~Pai_

"Thank you, Pai, she said and started to change into the alien garb. It was made of a tough leather-like substance that Lettuce couldn't identify, but she didn't care. The top reminded Lettuce of her mew outfit, except it was brown and at the stomach area instead of being flat it had extra protection with small flaps of the leather. The bottoms were made of the same material as the top but it was like a skirt that cut off mid-thigh, and she looked at the wrappings and knew they were for her legs and arms, then she put on the elbow-length gloves, and boots that were identical to her mew ones only softer, without the heel, and made of some brown animal hide.

Lettuce looked in the mirror and was surprised, her ears were long, and she looked like an alien, and her lime green hair was more of a kelly green and waist length with two strands in the front that were separate and braided. She flipped the letter over and there was another message.

_P.S. Surprised? If you're going to fight you should at least be prepared, and I couldn't think of a better way. You may find a few more surprises yet._

"How did he get these to do that?" she asked, but then decided that finding out an answer to that was probably impossible as she buckled the sheath for the sword Pai had provided around her waist and drew it.

_  
And we hide behind unsure  
Pull the blinds and lock the doors  
And hang a pleasant picture on the wall  
Blessed is the believer who knows love is our redeemer  
And the only breath of life  
For these times in which we live  
_

Kish looked around his home frantically, he led Ichigo into a small room with a bed and a desk in it, that was all there was, and Ichigo thought it was a rather sad little room to begin with, oh well, she'd fix that in time. He went around locking all the doors, and closing all the windows.

"Koneko, don't leave this room, or if you have to use the bathroom go in the room next to this one, but please, don't go anywhere else or you could get killed. Please, if you want to be safe just listen to me. I'll be back soon, ok?" he asked.

She nodded, "All right, I'll wait here," she agreed half-heartedly. She wanted to see more of Kish's home and planet, but she would restrain herself, Kish didn't even want her to be here and she was, so she would win the battle to see more later. He disappeared and Ichigo immediately got a piece of paper and pencil out of her bag to start her redecorating plans.

~A Few Hours Later~

Kish returned and found all sorts of drawings in the room, "Koneko-can, what are these?"

"Kish, what do you think of the plans?" she asked him, he looked at her once again like she was crazy, "The drawings everywhere, I'm planning a dream house," she said with a light smile.

"I'm sure they're brilliant," he said and sat down exhausted on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his chest and purred, "Koneko, why the sudden change?"

"This morning I asked Masaya if he still loved me and he said no, and then you showed up and I remembered all those times we had, and even after we hadn't seen each other for five years still wanting to protect me, even when he no longer did. You've been here, even if not physically," she explained.

"Koneko, I want your permission before I do this, but I've been around enough death, can I kiss you?"

"Yes," she said and closed her eyes, and Kish's cold lips met her warm ones.

_  
Well give me a heart full of tender mercy  
And arms I will open wide  
Yeah give me words full of loving kindness  
And hands ready to hold up a light  
For these times in which we live_

Pai was somewhat confused by what to do with the child, it's not as if the boy was demanding anything, but Pai knew he would need some things, like a bathroom and some food, and water, but most of all the child needed security because it was young and scared.

"Mr. Pai, is Miss Lettuce gonna be ok?" Takumi asked, it was hard for him not to be scared by an alien man, but he didn't want to be and was determined to be brave like Miss Lettuce.

This was where Pai had issues, "That is my wish, Yemon Takumi," he didn't want to lie to the child.

"It's my wish too, but that doesn't answer the question," Takumi's reply startled the older alien and seeing the alien wouldn't continue he expanded, "I don't think all you people are bad, but the one's coming are fighting Miss Lettuce, and I don't know if I'll be able to forgive them if they do anything. I want us to live peacefully, but I might become just as bad as the rest of the people if anything happens to Miss Lettuce." Pai was still shocked, here this human child was, no one than five years old, with more wisdom and compassion than anyone he knew.

"I can't promise anything," Pai said, "but I'll do what I can, what do you like to eat?" he asked, planning to give the mew some assistance.

"Hmm, my favorite food is French Onion Soup, but it's a little hard to make, if you show me the kitchen I can make it," he said with a smile at the older alien.

"I can't stay, I'm going to trust you not to burn yourself, I have to do something for Miss Lettuce," he told the child after showing him to the kitchen.

"Of course," he said with a smile, then just before the alien left, "Oh, tell Miss Lettuce to break a leg but not really," he said smiling warmly at the alien. Pai was confused but nodded.

He teleported to the book store, and found Lettuce placing a knife in one of the flaps in the armor, "Lettuce," he said and knew the attack would commence any minute.

She darted around, "I take it Takumi is being looked after?"

"Yes," Pai lied, "oh, he says to 'break a leg but not really', I didn't quite understand that," he admitted.

Lettuce laughed, "I've taught him well, it's just an expression that means 'best wishes'," he expression grew somber, "I don't know how you managed this," she gestured at the outfit, "but thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and there was an explosion heard in the distance. Lettuce ran outside, followed by Pai, she looked up and saw a group of aliens floating above. She jumped up and found herself still suspended in air, she drew he sword and Pai flew up next to her, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Almost," she said, realizing the aliens hadn't seen them yet, she sheathed her sword again and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Now I'm ready," she teased and then drew he sword again and flew forward to talk to the aliens, and if that failed she could use it.

_  
*~*For these times in which we live*~*_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.**


End file.
